


Carol baskin and joe exotic hate fuck

by Theirmajesty2139



Category: Tiger King (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex, cursed writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirmajesty2139/pseuds/Theirmajesty2139
Summary: I wrote this drunk and for a dare.I’m so very sorryIf I had to write this then you all have to suffer reading it.
Relationships: Carole Baskin/Joe Exotic





	Carol baskin and joe exotic hate fuck

This is gonna be a disaster 

"You can do this..you’re strong and powerful. You will go in there and give him a piece of your mind!"  
Carol walks through the gates of the Exotic tiger park that she had been waging war on for years.   
She wanders around until she reaches the first cage   
"Oh you poor baby! Don’t you just want to come live with momma carol?"  
The tiger makes a huffing noise and leaves, turning its back on her.   
She continues on reaching the front office.   
"Excuse me, I want to speak to mr Exotic." She speaks  
The man sitting at the desk has many tattoos and when he opens his mouth he has almost no teeth.  
"He’s busy, you can- oh shit! You’re-... hold on"  
She tuts at the man's use of explicit language in a public place but waits for him to pick up his cell and send a text. The man stands up  
"This way. He ain’t here yet but wait in his office. He be up in a sec.."  
With that the man leaves her in a small, dark room with a computer and a desk.   
She gives a prudish sniff and immediately regrets doing so as the scent of cigarettes and cheap cologne reaches her nose.  
"This place truly is deplorable"

She only has to wait another moment before the door is shoved open so hard it dents the wall on the other side.   
"What in god damn tarnation do ya think you’re doing 'ere?"   
Joe exotic stands in the doorway, carol can only see his silhouette because of the bright light behind him and the darkness of the room.  
Startled, carol takes a step back before dropping her bag and removing her flower crown .  
"I am here, sir to insist you stop your pursuit to destroy my charity’s good reputation."  
She spits and he steps further into the room squaring up to her  
"After everything you’ve done? You’ll have to kill me to shut me up you old cow!"  
"How dare you! You- animal abuser!"  
She lashes out in anger knocking things off his desk   
His hand snaps to the gun in its holster at his hip. He takes it and clicks the safety off  
"Please, give me a reason to use this. I’ve got a bullet with your name on it.."  
He lifts his hand and in a fit of rage she slaps the gun away  
"You can’t scare me with that thing. You’re not as big as you think you are."  
"Oh you crazy bitch.."  
Lost in a moment of passion and burning hatred he grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls causing her to cry out in pain  
She places a strong, mannish hand on his face and hooks her fingers into his piercings, tearing them from his flesh.   
He groans and pushes her into the wall, a fist still in her hair. They both still for a moment, panting. The electricity in the air thick.  
He couldn’t deny the way being in close proximity to her made his blood burn through his veins.  
He is gay, the whole park knows this but her large, manly frame and body hair was enough to trick his body into a powerful, aroused state.   
"You’re a fucking slut, Baskin." He says as his hand feels down her body, pulling up the hem of her skirt  
"And you’re a disgusting, power crazed fool." She huffs before slamming their lips together in a bruising kiss that soon turned into bites down her neck.   
He got a mad rush from leaving bruises all over the body of his sworn enemy  
As he did this her hand found his crotch. She gripped him hard through his jeans making him groan in a mixture of pleasure and pain.  
"Take em off!" He growls at her, altering his bruising grip on her arms.  
"What?"   
"Take my pants off, you old whore."  
She grips the waistline of his jeans and rips them down finding no underwear beneath and setting his cock free.   
He lets out a moan and attempts to throw her onto the desk.  
Her hulking frame is too large for him to lift so he results to pushing her.   
"Keep your clothes on. I don’t want to think about who I’m fucking..."   
She wraps a meaty hand around his dick. She learns quickly that all of him is equally unwashed and hairy.  
"You’re disgusting, Joe. Have you ever had a bath?" She hisses  
"Shut up. Do you need to clear the spiderwebs out of ya cunt or you good?" He laughs and hikes up her skirt, quickly removing the bloomers he finds underneath.  
"Jesus Christ, carol.."   
he waits no longer before lining himself up and pushing into her.  
She lets out a grunt of pleasure as she feels her pussy stretch around him.  
This wasn’t his first time sleeping with a woman but her flabby, shapeless body makes her feel like a man and he thrusts his full length into her. She squirms hot and wet around his cock, nether of his husband’s would let him be this rough with them. He can hurt her and feel nothing but joy from it.  
He hates her viciously and it just makes him more desperate.   
She claws at his skin with her nails, leaving thin tracks of blood in her wake.   
He feels his release coming fast so he pulls out and sprays his seed over her face and clothes.   
He sits back grinning and panting as she rights herself, an indignant look on her face   
"Is that it? I didn’t get to finish."   
"Heh.. I could give a fuck if you did or not. Get the fuck out of my office."  
"What? I can’t go out like this. You’ve ruined my clothes!"  
He throws his head back and laughs   
"T-shirts are for sale at the gift shop."


End file.
